


At The Peak of Happiness

by amdehais



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdehais/pseuds/amdehais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Some things that happened during Kyouko's stay at Sayaka's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsess97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/gifts).



Both girls ran around in the snow, Sayaka trying to catch Kyouko  
"Got you!" giggled Sayaka as clinged to her partners back.  
"Get off!" Kyouko barked, faking her anger "Stop it."  
"As you wish" Sayaka gave up surprisingly fast--she lifted her hands as to show she gave up.  
Kyouko took the opportunity and hugged, making her fall on the icy path they were on.  
"I'm not letting you off that easily, princess."

They both collapsed into the snowy ground, both of them laughing so hard a few tears began to form on their eyes.  
There was a moment of silence where they just stared at each other until Sayaka got closer to Kyouko and kissed her; it was a sweet, sincere kiss.  
After they broke up, still laying on the snow, Kyouko finally said something  
"Hey let's go home I'm freezing"  
Sayaka snorted and nodded  
"Sure let's go get some hot cocoa"  
They somehow managed to stand up, and held hands on their way home, whenever one of them turned around to see the other her heart pounded with excitement, their lives were at their peaks--if things could only stay like this forever.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they got to Sayaka's apartment, the sun was already setting on the horizon; the girls soon moved on to playing video games and before they knew it, the night was upon them. Abruptly, Kyouko broke her concentration on the pixels on the screen and stared at Sayaka's side before speaking up.

"Hey uh, would you want to have dinner out?"  
"Sure but do you even have money to pay for it? This better won't end up with me paying for everything like last time."  
"No sweat, princess. The bill is on me this time."  
"Wow you've got a job or what?" she burst into laughter.  
The redhead's expression went deadpan serious.  
"Actually, I do."  
"Wait what!? Really!?"  
"Yeah. Really what kind of person do you think I am?"  
"Just perhaps the most laid-back person I know."  
"That hurts you know."  
"Anyway, tell me where you work at." Sayaka pointed at the other girl's forehead, looking excited.  
"Not telling." She sentenced as she turned around.  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"Not answering to that either."  
\---  
Kyouko took the lead and guided the other girl to the so awaited place. Eventually, a fancy restaurant appeared before them, and she stopped in front of it; Sayaka's jaw dropped.  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope. We **are** having dinner here."  
"Just what have you been working as."  
"Shut up let's go in already."  
  
Their dinner had been a delightful full course Kyouko somehow managed to afford.  
"I don't know how you do it but that was the best!"  
"Y'know just a bit more work and we could do this all over again."  
They both nodded their heads in agreement, and headed back home.  
\---  
Not long after they got home, they got ready for bed. They both were changing clothes on the main bedroom.

"Kyouko" Sayaka exclaimed as she got on her pajamas "Come sleep with me tonight."  
"What" the redhead looked confused and if she was honest with herself, she was hoping she meant it in certain, less literal way.  
"Just what you heard, come sleep with me." determination sparkled on her eyes as she held her companion's hands.  
"I heard you! But I mean um..." her eyes shifted to one of the room's corners "ya know like...what kind of 'sleeping' do you mean?"  
Sayaka's face went red and started shaking her head and hands in negation.  
"Y-you've got the wrong idea! I didn't mean it like that!"  
Honestly, Kyouko was disappointed but a smile was still showing on her face.  
"A-anyway, let's go to bed already."

Just like that, they headed to the bedroom and laid down, futilely avoiding staring directly into each other’s eyes and trying not to get too nervous which wasn’t quite cutting it for either of them. The beating on Kyouko’s chest wasn’t letting her focus on sleeping. She gave up and turned around, both girls now being back-to-back on their corners of the tiny bed.

"Y-you know, if you actually wanted to do that, you could have told me." Sayaka’s shaky voice echoed in the room, none of the girls know what to do or say next. Kyouko limited herself to nod and quietly murmur something that sounded like an “Alright.” To Sayaka’s ears.

After that utmost interaction, they tried their best to keep their fluttering hearts on the line and get some sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out to be longer that I thought it'd be! And if you're wondering about Kyouko's work I'm gonna get to that at some point in the next two or three chapters.


End file.
